


2013/05/16 Word of the Day: Allochthonous

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [17]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed the Alien</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/16 Word of the Day: Allochthonous

**Author's Note:**

> **Allochthonous**   
>  [Not formed in the region where found](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/16.html)

Sometimes he thinks that Abed could be an alien. 

(And it's not just because Abed pulled that "prank" on him pretending to be one. (Psh, like he believed that!) (No, really!))

(And it's also not because Abed identities with The Inspector (who's an alien).)

It's mostly because that, despite the fact that everything Abed knows and feels is filtered through media, it can be so spot on that he's just got to have special abilities that people (you know, plain old humans) don't have.

It's super human. Over human? Wait.   
It's like, he's got an outsider's perspective because he's an outsider? (If he thinks about it too hard, his head gets a bit hurty.)

But in the end it, he guesses it doesn't matter if Abed is an alien or not, as long as he's Troy's best friend.


End file.
